


Control

by Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson



Series: Tainted Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Parent Loki, Poor Loki, Protective Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson
Summary: Loki's wife comes home to a quiet house, far too quiet.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @caplansteverogers for another great song challenge. I hope you all enjoy this. Thanks to my beta readers @thegingerslytherin and @reogni for their input and help with editing.
> 
> This is my first attempt at a reader insert fic, so please enjoy.

“Say hi to Lucas for us.”

“Of course.” (Y/N) waved back to her friends as they stumbled up to the door of their apartment building. Another successful Girl’s night was in the books. As much fun as Myka and Helena could be she really wanted to get home to her husband, Lucas Blake, lawyer and best-selling author. She had to laugh to herself. Her friends were either very oblivious or maybe he made it that way. Sometimes it was hard to tell what of their going unnoticed was just people not paying any attention at all and what was from his own magic. In reality her husband was Loki, The Loki, and he was in hiding on Earth. He had come clean about it only days before he proposed.

Now, eight years later they were still happy. Together they had adopted a daughter named Claudia and an all-black Rottweiler-cross called Fargo. Everything was perfect. Still smiling as she pulled onto her street (Y/N) felt her stomach drop. A sick feeling overwhelmed her as she parked behind the two black SUVs with matte black eagle emblems on their sides. SHEILD vehicles meant one of two things. Either her husband had gotten himself in trouble again or they were all in danger.

The door was hanging open. As (Y/N) stepped into her home she knew exactly which it was. Moving carefully though the main floor halls she noticed where the fight had begun, the four corpses laying where they fell and where the scorch marks of Loki’s magic had changed to cold patches of ice. Something had made the normally unflappable Loki either panic or forced him to switch from his Aseir form to his Jotunn. Because of Loki’s uniqueness, as he loved his wife for calling it, they always kept the house on the cool side, but now it was cold, nearly frigid.

 As she slowly climbed the stairs, beginning to also worry about the whereabouts of her daughter, she discovered why. The entire second floor hallway was coated in thick ice. Three more corpses lay on the ground, partially covered by the ice. It was clear to (Y/N) that they had not died by Loki’s hand but someone else’s.

The house was unnaturally quiet as she examined the two bodies that lay in front of her, the third lay in front of the master bedroom door. They had all had their heads crushed, like the ones downstairs had. She could see the trail of blood continuing to follow the same path into the room she shared with her husband. The ice had covered the top of the stairs to try and seal the hallway and the bodies had clearly been used to break it.

Using the flashlight on her phone (Y/N) scanned down the dark hallway. The only other light came from the open bedroom at the end of the hall. The ice sparkled as she moved the light around. None of the other doors appeared to have been touched. In fact they were almost invisible, as were the family photos that lined the walls. If whoever had come for Loki hadn’t looked they wouldn’t have seen them. Now more than ever she hoped her husband had escaped. As she reached the spot where the door to Loki’s office was she felt a bit more relief. The ice covering it was nearly perfect save for a small rune next to the knob.

Pulling the dagger Loki had given her years ago from her boot (Y/N) stepped in front of the office door.

“I call forth the fires of Muspelheim” She whispered and the blade glowed red. Touching it to the rune the ice melted almost instantly revealing the unmarred door hidden behind. Softly pushing the door open (Y/N) breathed a sigh of relief. The only thing out of place in Loki’s office was the big black rottie standing guard in the middle of the room.

“Fargo. Fargo, c’mere.” (Y/N) called softly. The dog whimpered and walked away from her. Laying down next to the large cedar chest against the back wall. Fargo stayed quiet as she approached him. Reaching out, she gently ran her hand through his short, soft fur. He must have gotten between Loki and whatever was attacking. The poor boy was missing an ear. He seemed more concerned with the chest than himself however.

Moving next to it, (Y/N) felt for the runes of her husband’s name on the side. Just above that was his old Asgardian sigil. Two snakes intertwined biting each other’s tails. Resting her fingers on it she muttered his pet name for her, his angel. “Valkyrie.” The lock clicked open and she carefully lifted the lid. Claudia flinched as she peaked inside.

“Something’s wrong with Daddy.”

“Sweet pea, what happened?” (Y/N) asked, helping her daughter from her hiding place.

“We were eating and the door bell rang. Daddy said to ignore it and keep eating. Then they knock yelling ‘Police’. Daddy goes and talks to them and I hear the policeman say ‘Mr. Laufeyson we need you to come with us, now.’

‘Not without my family, Agent Sykes.’ Daddy said. He sounded angry.

‘There’s not time. Loki, if everything you said really is true there’s absolutely no time. We’ll make sure they’re safe, but we have to go now.’

Daddy told me that we were going to play hide and seek. He said to hide in his chest because it would be a very good spot that no one would look for me in, except you Mommy. I did and then I heard people yelling and I got worried about Daddy. Then it got real cold and when I opened the door there was Daddy. He looked really scary. He picked me up and put me back in the chest. I was crying. He was so scary.

‘Please, my sweet Valhalla, don’t be scared. I can’t help this. Lie down and stay quiet.’ He kissed me and he was really cold. ‘I love you. I will come back to you, I promise, my sweet Valhalla.’

When I laid down and he closed the lid and I couldn’t open it anymore and I yelled and screamed and cried and you came and found me like Daddy said you would.”

The child threw herself into (Y/N)’s arms and cried. (Y/N) knew she had to finish searching the rest of the house. She had to see if Loki had managed to escape. If he was gone or dead, as much as she dreaded that, they were safer than if they had caught him.

“Take my phone and Fargo. Run to Mr. Lattimer’s house and show him this.” She handed her child her cell phone and the necklace Loki had given her on their wedding night. “He will keep you safe. I love you Claudia, our sweet Valhalla.”

(Y/N) watched as Claudia ran. She went to the office window and watched her run across the street. Then, with her daughter as safe as she could be, (Y/N) swallowed the lump of fear in her throat.

Still armed with the dagger, she crept down the hall way to their bedroom. Papers rustled as a breeze blew in from the balcony. The pages of their manuscript fluttered into the hall.

From the doorway she could see their bed. How many times had he shown her his passion, his heart and made her forget all others but himself? More than the number of nights she had awoken to him in fear, with tears staining his face, as he had awoken crying “They’re coming for me.”

The old villain was meaner than whatever hunted him. That she was sure of. Some small part of his soul, the part she could not reach, was as cold as the world he was born in. As (Y/N) darted across the doorway she prayed it would be enough. She had been writing about him so she would remember him when he was gone. Something he had been anticipating since they met.

(Y/N) spotted Agent Sykes, smashed against their dresser, his head crushed like the others. The trail of blood ended in a pool around his body. The glint of something shining in the moonlight on their balcony caught her eye.

Loki was in his full armor, including the horned helm he hated. He appeared to be ready for battle, standing alone on their balcony. For a moment (Y/N) stood at the threshold of the room. Her eyes locked on the imposing figure of her husband as he slowly turned.

“(Y/N)?” The soft, dark tones of his voice were stained with confusion.

“Loki. What –“

“Get away from here (Y/N). Take Claudia and run.” She had never heard him sound so panicked before. Then he screamed in pain. Doubling over, his helm toppled to the ground with a hollow clatter.

“What’s wrong? Loki, you’re scaring me.” (Y/N) heard her voice crack.

“I can’t help this (Y/N). Please, run, get away, now.” Loki stalked towards her. He seemed to be fighting something off, and losing. “RUN!” He screamed before his head dropped to his chest. (Y/N) froze.

There was a strange release of energy in the room. (Y/N) cautiously took a step forward.

“Loki?” Her voice shook with terror. His voice sounded wrong when he finally spoke again.

“You’re terrified. Good. You should be, (Y/N), you and the rest of you pathetic race.”

 “Oh my God!” (Y/N) gasped.

“You are smarter than you seem. I like that. You are also right by the way, mortal.” The thing controlling her husband’s mind made him smile wickedly as he lifted his head to reveal bright, glowing, solid blue eyes. “Your darling monster is gone.” (Y/N) remained frozen to the spot as she watched this demon approach her. Stopping just out of arms reach, it summoned a gold scepter with a bright yellow stone floating inside its blade, to his hand. “Which leaves just one question for you.” That horrible smile broadened as it touched the tip of the blade to her chest.

“Who is in control?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I will try to respond to any and all comments. Thanks for reading


End file.
